Yamaya Kasumi
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamaya Kasumi *'Nombre:' 山谷花純 (やまや かすみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamaya Kasumi *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Miyagi, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Agencia:' Avex Management Inc. Sobre Yamaya Kasumi Nació el 26 de diciembre de 1996 en la prefectura de Miyagi, Japón. En 2007, aprobó la audición "Actor Talent Model Audition", patrocinada por Avex. En 2008, debutó en el drama Change de Fuji TV. Ese mismo año, Yamaya apareció en el drama Love Letter. En 2009, comenzó a modelar como modelo exclusivo para la revista Nico Petit. Desde octubre de 2013, Yamaya es representada por Avex Management, una rama de Avex. Dramas *Strawberry Night Saga (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.2,3 *Shimei: Keiji no Time Limit (TV Asahi, 2019) *Trace: Kasouken no Otoko (Fuji TV, 2019) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1 *Mob Psycho 100 (TV Tokyo-Netflix-BS Japan, 2018) *Kekkon Aite wa Chusen de (Fuji TV-Tokai TV, 2018) *Shufu Katsu (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Totto-chan! (TV Asahi, 2017) *Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatte Iru (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.2,4-6 *Hikaru Gake (Fuji TV, 2016) *Itazura na Kiss 2~ Love in TOKYO (Fuji TV, 2014) *First Class 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Tenchuu-Yami no Shiokinin (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.4 *SHARK (NTV, 2014) ep.3,9 *Pin to Kona (TBS, 2013) ep.1 *Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO] (Fuji TV TWO, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3 *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Reset - Honto no Shiawase no Mitsuke Kata (TBS-MBS, 2012) *Koukou Nyushi (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.3-4 *IS (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Perfect Report (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.8,9 *Mama wa Mukashi Papa datta (WOWOW, 2009) *Love Letter (TBS, 2008) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) Películas *Mimi wo Kusaraseru Hodono Ai (2019) *Code Blue The Movie (2018) *Cherry Boys (2018) *N.Y. Maxman (2018) *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger the Movie: Super Sentai's Message from the Future (2017) *Cinderella Game (2016) *The Werewolf Game: Prison Break (2016) *Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS (2016) *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger the Movie: Ninja in Wonderland (2016) *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger the Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll! (2015) *Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 (2015) *Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie (2015) *Innocent Lilies: The End and the Beginning / Shiro Majo Gakuen Owari to Hajimari (2015) *Gekijoban Rei Zero (2014) *Taiyou no Suwaru Bashiyo(2014) *Space Sheriff Shaider: Next Generation (2014) *Space Sheriff Sharivan: Next Generation (2014) *Parasyte Parte 1 (2014) *Shiro Majo Gakuen (2013) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2013) *The Great Passage / Fune wo Amu (2013) *Kyo, Koi wo Hajimemasu (2012) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze Movie Taisen Ultimatum (2012) *Lesson of the Evil (2012) *The Chasing World 5 / Riaru Onigokko 5 (2012) *The Chasing World 3 / Riaru Onigokko 3 (2012) *Confessions (2010) Anuncios *Hot Stuff Promotion (2017) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:''' Mirar películas, caminar. *De 2009 a 2010, fue modelo exclusivo para "Nico☆Petit". Enlaces *Perfil (avex management) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamaya Kasumi.jpg Yamaya Kasumi 2.jpg Yamaya Kasumi 3.jpg Yamaya Kasumi 4.jpg Categoría:Avex Management Categoría:JActriz